Torn
by midnightquiver
Summary: Songfic Torn by Natalia Imbrugilia.  Bonnie's heart has been broken by the one person she thought wouldn't break it. I know the summary sucks but just read you'll like it.


**I do not own the Vampire Diaries or this song. This is my first song fic and I hope you like it.** **it starts out as a flashback though . Thought I'd let ya know so you don't get confused.**

Torn as sung by Natalia Imbrugilia

*They were holding hands, each of their fingers intertwined. She giggled a little as he whispered something in her ear then nibbled at it. Turning her lips met his in a kiss. He was everything she could've wanted. With him there was nothing to hide. He was the wet dream of every girl.

_I thought I saw a man brought to life__  
__He was warm__  
__He came around and he was dignified__  
__He showed me what it was to cry__  
__Well you couldn't be that man I adored__  
__You don't seem to know__  
__Or seem to care what your heart is for__  
__Well I don't know him anymore__  
__There's nothing where he used to lie__  
__My conversation has run dry__  
__That's what's going on__  
__Nothing's fine I'm torn_

Bonnie flung the picture frame across the room that held the picture of her and Damon. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she grabbed for whatever she could as she flung things across her room. No matter how hard she tried to get the picture out of her head it wouldn't leave. Yet she still couldn't believe what she saw but she knew better than to think it was nothing but a figment of her own imagination. She saw him and she saw her. She saw him with her. The one that she thought was her best friend. Turning bonnie ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her as she slid to the floor crying even harder as she saw the replay of the scene in her head.

_I'm all out of faith__  
__This is how I feel__  
__I'm cold and I am shamed__  
__Lying naked on the floor__  
__Illusion never changed__  
__Into something real__  
__I'm wide awake__  
__And I can see__  
__The perfect sky is torn__  
__You're a little late__  
__I'm already torn_

She had gone over to the boarding house to surprise him. She thought it would finally be the right time for her and she was ready for her first time. But knocking at the door no one answered. She just figured he was out hunting or something. Sneaking in she thought about how surprised he'd be if he came into his room to see her waiting for him. The thought made her smile at first. Walking upstairs she froze at the top hearing noises come from his bedroom. Walking on her tiptoes she walked slowly towards his door, her heart pounding loudly in her ears. The door was left cracked open and as she looked through it she gasped at what she saw. With tears immediately coming to eyes she ran before she could even give them a chance to react.

_So I guess the fortune teller's right__  
__I should have seen just what was there__  
__And not some holy light__  
__But you crawled beneath my veins__  
__And now I don't care__  
__I have no luck__  
__I don't miss it all that much__  
__There's just so many things__  
__That I can't touch I'm torn__  
_

As she laid there in the dark on the cold linoleum floor she just kept telling herself that she should've known. She should've known and that she was stupid for not seeing it sooner. The hurt and the pain over rode anything else she tried to tell herself. And right now she was crying, feeling ashamed of herself to think that there was any heart within him as she laid there on the floor.

_I'm all out of faith__  
__This is how I feel__  
__I'm cold and I am shamed__  
__Lying naked on the floor__  
__Illusion never changed__  
__Into something real__  
__I'm wide awake__  
__And I can see__  
__The perfect sky is torn__  
__You're a little late__  
__I'm already torn__  
_

A crow, darker than most, larger than most sat across from her window as he heard her cry her heart out. He wanted to say something, anything. If anything he wanted to say that it just kind of happened and that he wanted to take it all back. He wanted to get his little bird back by any means necessary. He didn't want to see her in so much pain let alone be the one to inflict it. But it was too late. She was broken.

_There's nothing where he used to lie__  
__My inspiration has run dry__  
__That's what's going on__  
__Nothing's right I'm torn__  
_

She came out of the bathroom, her eyes blood shot from crying, sniffling a little she kneeled down beside her bed and pulled out a duffel bag from under it. setting it on her bed she opened and started putting things in it. She knew that she couldn't stay. She had no reason too. if she did she wouldn't be able to look at what used to be her best friend or her recent ex lover without wanting to cry. It felt like a failure to her and she couldn't handle it. If anything she could try to find better. knowing it wasn't possible she held onto the fairytale anyways even though they never come true.

_I'm all out of faith_  
_This is how I feel_  
_I'm cold and I am shamed_  
_Lying naked on the floor_  
_Illusion never changed_  
_Into something real_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_And I can see_  
_The perfect sky is torn_

He just watched wanting to stop but knowing he had no right to. She had every reason to want to run away. She'd given him her heart and he only shattered it. If she wanted to go he could only stand and watch.

She zipped up her duffel bag and grabbed her jacket off of the back of her computer chair and put it on. Then slinging the bag on her shoulder she made her way down the stairs. For a moment she paused at the front door with a split second thought that it wasn't too late to turn back. That she could act like it never happened and just numb it over. But she just shook her head and walked out the front door. Walking down the moonlit drive she put the bag in the back and got in on the driver's side. Silent tear stroked down her cheek yet again and they cried regret. Regret of giving the well known vampire that tore up peoples hearts for a living a chance. But starting the car it purred. She backed out and drove. Unsure of where she was going she was sure it would be far from here. Far from him so he couldn't drag her back, so she wouldn't cave and let him be redeemed for what he did. She was torn and ashamed of herself for thinking he had feeling for her.

_I'm all out of faith_  
_This is how I feel_  
_I'm cold and I'm ashamed_  
_Bound and broken on the floor_  
_You're a little late_  
_I'm already torn_


End file.
